Everchanging sky
by Melody of Perdition
Summary: Feelings change, just like the sky always does. Melody of Perdition has accepted the Hey Arnold! Shuffle music Challenge. Series of drabbles following a main plot.
1. Don't you remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or Adele's "Don't you remember" (Unfortunately)**

**I might be a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy this little drabble!**

* * *

**Don't you remember - Adele**

Numbness.

Helga, with her hands in her jeans' pockets, walked tiredly through Vine Street. It was an unusual summer day with gray clouds hovering over her head as she walked. As the rain started falling over her, she felt how the tears started to unconsciously leave her deep blue eyes. _June 26__th_. It had been five years since that June 26th when her childhood love left for San Lorenzo. _He didn't even say goodbye… he just left, only leaving Geraldo a letter to give me. That idiot. _As the years went by, Helga found herself wondering if Arnold remembered her, if he missed her… _if he still loves me. _After having dated during middle school, everyone from their 4th grade class wondered why Helga never went after Arnold. When they asked, Helga just smiled and enigmatically said: "Because I hope that he can find the missing piece." After two months, they finally dropped the subject and allowed Helga to continue with her grief. And, as years went by, Helga found herself trying to stop thinking about her cornflower god. She dated several guys that became interested in her when she waxed her unibrow into two perfect brows and hid her pink bow under a grey beanie. Unfortunately for her, it never worked. Her life always found a way to trick her into thinking of him.

_When will I see you again, Arnold?_


	2. Jar of Hearts

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Hey Arnold! or the song chosen by my mp3 player...**

* * *

Helga cried sadly as she saw a familiar, now taller, figure stand in front of her. _June 26th._ That day used to mark the day on which Arnold Shortman had left Hillwood without saying goodbye. Now, it marked his return. Phoebe, her all time best friend, had called her to let her know that he had returned before she was surprised by him. _And he asked me about you..._ But having him there, right in front of her, it still caused her heart to ache.

"Football head! Who do you think you are? Why did you come back?" - Helga yelled, her fists thightening by her sides. Arnold walked closer to her, his hand leaving his side for a few seconds as if trying to reach her.

The green eyed blonde sighed sadly and whispered softly: "I've missed you Helga."

_My cornflower love! He missed me! How I love him, and yet... He never said goodbye, he broke my heart._

"Crimeny." - the blonde girl whispered to herself her trademark expression. Some things never change. Helga suddenly noticed that it had stopped raining in Hillwood, but the sky remained gray, as did her heart. "You broke your promise, Arnold."

"Helga, please.. listen to me..." - whispered Arnold, hurt coming to his eyes.

"No, you listen to me, Arnoldo. You don't get to me back. Anyways, why did you have to come back? Crimeny!" - Helga yelled at him, anger and hurt showing in her face.

Arnold simply smiled sadly and said: "Because I love you."

* * *

**Song: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

**Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts! I'm so glad you're liking this drabbles so far. I would appreciate it if you let me know your opinions on this drabbles so far.**


	3. Get it right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Or the song chosen by my mp3.**

* * *

Helga rushed to her room, frantically escaping the words that her mind kept repeating: "Because I love you..." After Arnold whispered those words, the blue eyed blonde turned in her heels and ran away.

_Stupid, Football head. You've great timing. That little twerp, I was just trying to help him find peace and the love he always missed. Oh my love, why must you do this to me?_

"Little Lady! Stop all your noise up there! I'm trying to watch my soaps!" - yelled the loud voice of Bob Pataki that was coming from the bottom of the stairs.

Helga allowed the tears to flow down her face, something she hadn't done since _he_ left her. _I know he still loves me, but what if he leaves me? Life is not fair. It has never been._

Helga kneeled beside her bed, clasped her hands together and whispered between sobs:

"God... I know I usually don't do this. But please, let me know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't trust myself enough to get it right this time. We've hurt each other since I can remember... and I don't want to. I might die..."

She smiled sadly, as if the weight was taken off her shoulders after carrying it for five years. She had believed that the pain would fade away with time, but, unfortunately for her, it just grew stronger. But on this June 26th, Helga felt that she might be able to face her mistakes and start all over again.

_I will try not to hurt my love, my little angel, no more. We'll reminiscence and take all our pain away by being together. Oh Arnold, how I love you..._

"I hope we get it right this time." - Helga smiled hopefully.

* * *

**Get it right - Glee Cast**

**You know, I'm just starting to realize how random my mp3's songs are… Oh well. Anyways, thank you for reading, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**


	4. It's Alright, It's Ok

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Or the song chosen by my mp3.**

* * *

Dear Helga,

I'm sorry I have to say goodbye this way. I know you're not happy at the moment with me and I understand that, with all of our fights and all. But you must understand how hard it is for me to live without knowing about my parents. I need to be with them, so that's why I've decided to go to San Lorenzo with them. You know Helga, I'm feel so frustrated by not being able to talk to you. You're always avoiding me and I hate I'm not able to do anything so everything can be ok between us. I miss you Helga, and I hope you can forgive me for everything that's happened until now.

Until we meet again, remember I love you.

Arnold

Gerald stood awkwardly in front of his best friend's ex-girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend. He gulped in fear as he finally saw her blue eyes shining with hate.

"Hey, Pataki… are you ok?" – Gerald quietly said.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry, Geraldo. Now everything's clear. It's alright." – Helga said sarcastically. "Everything is peachy." Helga added more softly, as if reassuring herself. She walked away from him, leaving him watching after her retreating form.

A few weeks later, Helga sat in the lap of a tall brunette 13 year old as Gerald and Phoebe walked hand in hand. Gerald tensed up when he saw Helga kiss passionately the older boy. Phoebe released her grasp on his hand and walked towards her best friend.

"Helga, what do you think you're doing?" – Phoebe said harshly, her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips as she stared at Helga.

"Mm, what da ya mean, Pheebs?"

"Well, you know… Arnold…"

"What? That football head? Well, I'm so much better without him."

"But…"

"Forget it, Pheebes. No matter what you say I will keep kissing uh…Trent here."

"The name is Zach." – The boy muttered.

"Yeah, whatever." – Helga harshly said, stood up from his lap and walked away, leaving the trio standing there, completely perplexed with her attitude.

* * *

**It's Alright**, **It's Ok – Ashley Tisdale**

**Thank you for reading, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


	5. Grenade

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hey Arnold! or the song chosen by my mp3**

* * *

9th grade. Two years after Arnold Shortman left Hillwood, Helga smiled at him. She finally smiled at him. Suddenly, she jumped into his arms and kissed him softly, with her eyes wide open. _Helga finally loves me! After all this years.__  
_

__Brainy couldn't believe the day when Helga G. Pataki, his long time crush, finally accepted going on a date with him. After having been punched countless of times since preschool by the former bully, she accepted on going on a date with him.

_If you insist bucko, then so be it. But nothing cheap, you hear me?_

__Those had been the words that changed Brainy's life upside down. It was a Friday night when they met at the movie theater. Brainy had bought the tickets for the remake of the Evil Twin series and the blue eyed blonde had jumped with excitement. _Gosh Brainy, you really get me! Let's get moving! _During the movie, Helga's eyes remained glued to the movie, but Brainy's was a different story. He couldn't help but gaze at her from the corner of his eyes. She was no longer the bully who had punched him thousands of times after having appeared unexpectedly behind her while she recited a love poem for... _Nevermind, he left her._

__Brainy swiftly placed his arm behind her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't move away or glance at him awkwardly. She didn't even notice the move. Brainy sighed tiredly as he continued watching the movie, hoping she would glance at him at least once. She never did.

After the movie, they decided to walk to a burger joint that was a couple of blocks away from the movie theater. Helga rambled about the movie they had just seen while Brainy listened to her, nodding on occasion.

"... I mean, what kind of gore do they think they are selling? Those idiots didn't capture the real terror in the movie!" - said Helga, frustration evident in her deep scowl and piercing blue gaze directed towards nothing in particular, as she crossed the street. Suddenly, Brainy heard a screech that woke him up from his thoughts. Without thinking and acting on his instincts, Brainy rushed towards where Helga was crouched, trying to recover a penny she found in the middle of the street, and pushed her away before the blue car crashed into her, taking the full impact.

That day, Brainy saved Helga G. Pataki. The one who will never love him like he always did.

* * *

**Song: Grenade - Bruno Mars.**


	6. Untouched

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Hey Arnold! or the song chosen by my mp3 player...**

* * *

Everything changed drastically in a couple of minutes the following day. Helga tiredly arrived home after her part time job as a waitress at Slausen's. She noticed a note, resting on top of the coffee table in the trophy room

_Your dad and I went out for dinner. - Mom_

"Just great! As always, they don't even ask themselves if I'm hungry too. Ugh... Crimeny." - Helga felt tired, annoyed, and confused, which meant that she was in no mood to deal with her parents. The blue eyed blonde walked to her kitchen and grumpily prepared her own dinner, which consisted of spaghetti and bread. She sat in the kitchen, eating her food quietly until she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open!" - Helga yelled, taking another large portion from her spaghetti and gulping down the glass of lemonade she found in the fridge. She stood up and walked towards the living room and screamed as a tall football headed guy stood in front of her.

"Dammit, football head! You surprised me!" - yelled Helga, punching him not so lightly on his shoulder.

"Geez, Helga... That sounded like you were scared." - Arnold laughed softly, rubbing his shoulder after having received Old Betsy's attack.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not! Anyways, what are you doing here, bucko? Don't you see I'm busy?" - Helga glared at him. _My love has come to rescue me from my inadequate parents. We are off to find our place in the world, in love and never to leave each other's side._

"Well, I hope we can talk about what happened, Helga..." - said Arnold shyly, his right hand now scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, that..." - Helga whispered, fear evident in her eyes. "Well, I... as I said, you twerp, I'm busy!" - snarled Helga, her defenses back up again. Arnold just sighed and rapidly took her in his arms. Helga struggled at first, until she found herself whimpering at his touch. "Dammit, Football head. I-I..." - Helga gulped and felt as a small tear fell down her cheek. "I missed you football head! There! I said it! I want you so much."

And with those last words, Arnold took her in his arms and kissed her passionately in the lips. After all, he had five years to make up for.

* * *

**Song: Untouched - The Veronicas**

**I think I'm recovering from my writer's block with this! It's amazing, I'm so happy! ****Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts! I'm so glad you're liking this drabbles so far.**


	7. Where I stood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Or the song chosen by my mp3.**

* * *

Twelve year old Helga found herself sitting on a bench in the park, silent tears streaming down her face. The sun shone brightly and the sky was clear, not a single cloud could be seen that day. It had been a rough day for her in which she carried more weight on her shoulders than the one she was used to. Arnold and Lila were officially dating. Helga swung her legs back and forth, but felt that numbness reach the confines of her heart.

"Arnold... my love, what am I supposed to do? You're everything in my life! I don't know if you'll ever see me with the adoration I have always seen you. I don't know who I am without you, my cornflower love." - Helga whispered softly, her hands clasped around a familiar golden locket she carried with herself most of the time. - "No matter what happens, it has always been Miss Perfect this and Miss Perfect that. Meh!" - said Helga with a frown evident in her face.

_I had always hoped for you to notice me and when I started thinking we were finally on our way to be together, my love, that little Miss Perfect had to come and screw it up!_

Helga and Arnold had finally become real friends, without any bully-victim relationship, after Phoebe and Gerald started dating when they were in 7th grade. Helga couldn't help but believe that Lila was the one to blame. She knew about her love for Arnold and yet she responded to his advances.

"I don't know who I am without you Arnold."

Helga stood up from her secluded place in the park and slowly walked back towards her home with her hands in her pockets. _Arnold and I were supposed to hang out at the movies today. Guess that's not gonna happen._ Helga smiled sadly at the thought and continued walking towards the Pataki home.

As Helga approached her home, she could listen to another heated fight between Bob Pataki and his wife, Miriam. Helga sighed and sat in her stoop, her arms hugging her legs and her head resting between them. _This day just keeps getting better and better. _For a few minutes, everything remained silent in Helga's mind, but suddenly a voice that sounded like Phoebe's said:

_"Maybe you should let Arnold go. Let Lila love Arnold as he loves her." _

"Maybe I should." - Helga said softly, a lone tear escaping her deep blue eyes.

* * *

**Where I stood - Missy Higgins**

**Thank you for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**


	8. Raise your glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Or the song chosen by my mp3.**

* * *

Rhonda had decided to throw a party in honor of Arnold and his arrival at Hillwood. Arnold, as the goody two shoes, had accepted the gesture and decided to visit the party. He didn't expect to see all of his friends drinking, dancing and making out in every space possible of Rhonda's mansion. Arnold sighed tiredly and walked around the first floor, looking for Gerald or Helga. He started growing worried when he saw Harold, Stinky and Sid laughing without any particular reason. He continued walking around utnil he spotted a familiar blonde, dressed in a blue tank top, black skirt and flats, while her hair cascaded to the middle of her back. Arnold smiled softly and walked towards her and, as he did, he noticed that Helga also had a glass on her hand and was laughing loudly at something Curly had said.

"Helga! What do you think you are doing?" - Arnold harshly said, taking the glass from her and throwing the liquor to a flower's pot that stood next to them.

"Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks." - said Helga, harshly as well, taking the glass from his hand and walking away.

"Arnold, you really are a party pooper!" - cackled Curly and walked away, muttering something about releasing the animals in the zoo. Arnold frowned and rushed after Helga, who he noticed after a few minutes was talking with his old girlfriend, Lila.

Arnold approached them rather shyly and tapped Helga in the shoulder. "Helga? Can I talk to you?"

"Oh Arnold! Is that you? It's ever so lovely to see you again! I'm so happy that you're back! How was your trip?" - exclaimed the red headed girl, who wore a green dress that reached just above her knees and green stilettos to match her attire.

"Oh, um... I've been good, Lila. Thank you for asking." - muttered Arnold, not very fond of Lila after their tough break up. With that small exchange between them, he didn't notice Helga disappear from his side and stand right next to the DJ who handed her a microphone.

"All right, you little freaks! Let's do this! Raise your glasses!" - screamed Helga, waiting until everyone had their glasses and red solo cups raised on top of their heads. - "All right! Now, a toast! For Arnold, the goody two shoes football headed guy, who finally came back!"

With that, came loud cheering, music and glasses being emptied in one gulp. Arnold just smiled. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad he was back, even if his friends new hobbies were drinking vodka, smoking pot and having one night stands. After all, he had missed them.

* * *

**Raise your glass - P!nk**

**Thank you for reading, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


	9. I love him

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hey Arnold! or the song chosen by my mp3**

* * *

Arnold left.

After having dated for a couple of months and being in love, Arnold had left Hillwood and broke up his relationship with Helga, to go in search of his parents. June 26th, it had been two weeks since that day. The sun was bright and a few clouds passed by, but it seemed like nothing could go wrong that day. For Helga, every day could end up badly, but the day Arnold left was the worst for her.

_At least he didn't see me cry._

"My mistake, my love, was to love you as deeply as I do." - Helga said, staring sadly at the photo that rested on her golden locket. "Now you force me to let you leave, walking through different paths and no longer being able to see your beautiful cornflower hair or those green eyes that make me lose my breath. Oh Arnold, how could you do this to me?" - Helga exclaimed, clutching her locket in her right hand with such a force that her knuckles turned white.

"You shattered my dreams, the future I thought we could both share, Arnold. A simple letter cannot make up for what I'm feeling right now, my little football headed love. How I hate you and your despair! I hate you for breaking my heart over and over again. Everything was about Lila and when it finally was about me, you shattered my heart by leaving me. But, I understand that you did it for that despair that took hold of you every night. And I know that there's nothing I can do about it. I love you madly, my love, and will always be.

Now, I will not cry, so you can rest assured that I can live well without you." - Helga walked towards her closet and tossed the locket to the darkness that was waiting to embrace it. **  
**

* * *

**Song: I love him - Della Ding. A really beautiful Chinese song to which I will be sharing the lyrics. **

_His subtle craziness has been left behind in one of the train carriages_  
_The wind in the subway is heavier than the memories_  
_The whole city has been waiting for me_  
_There is a feeling that is still drifting about_

_My only regret towards him is the day we broke up_  
_My surge of tears could not stop flowing_  
_If that moment could start all over again, I will not cry_  
_To let him know that I can still live well_

_I love him zealously and madly_  
_My dreams have been cruelly shattered yet I cannot forget_  
_For him I once believed that tomorrow would mean the future_  
_No matter how bad the situation may be_  
_I refused to come to my senses_

_I love him till I stumbled into despair_  
_My heart has been deeply hurt yet I cannot forget_  
_We no longer belong in this place_  
_What initially used to be paradise has now become absurd_

_If there are any regrets left, what can I do?_  
_After being hurt and going through pain before finally understanding_  
_Does that mean everything will be fine?_  
_We once leaned on each other's shoulders_  
_But now we are walking our own paths amongst the crowd_

_I love him zealously and madly_  
_My dreams have been cruelly shattered yet I cannot forget_  
_We cannot escape that the deeper the love the more we hurt one another_  
_The deeper the reliance, the greater the emptiness_  
_How should I love?_

_I love him zealously and madly_  
_My dreams have been cruelly shattered yet I cannot forget_  
_For him I once believed that tomorrow would mean the future_  
_No matter how bad the situation may be_  
_I refused to come to my senses_

_I love him till I stumbled into despair_  
_My heart has been deeply hurt yet I cannot forget_  
_We no longer belong in this place_  
_What initially used to be paradise has now become absurd_

_If there are any regrets left, it is the day we broke up_  
_My surge of tears could not stop flowing_  
_If that moment could start all over again, I will not cry_  
_To let him know that I can still live well_

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please, feel free to leave any comments! **


	10. Bottle it up

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Hey Arnold! or the song chosen by my mp3 player...**

* * *

It was the day after Arnold's welcome back party when Helga and Arnold walked hand in hand through the park. After having won at a beer pong contest in Rhonda's mansion, Helga had to sleep at Arnold's due to her inability to walk back home. Plus, her parents would have been upset.

_Pssht, the only time that they care is when I am drunk. _- Helga had said that same morning as both of them had breakfast in Arnold's room.

Arnold suddenly stopped walking and took Helga's other hand in his. Helga glanced at him shyly, a pink blush and a soft smile adorning her face. "Helga..."

"What is it, football head?" - Helga grinned.

Arnold simply chuckled at the nickname. _Guess I will never get tired of it. _"I love you, Helga."

"Pssht, I know, you knucklehead." - Helga simply said and left his side, walking away from him. " You're only gonna get what you give away!"

Arnold frowned slightly and rushed to her side, taking her shoulders with both of his hands and starting at her intently. "I know and I mean it. I love you."

_You're killing me sweetly with your love, Arnold. You always do! Come here, my love, and kiss me as if there is no tomorrow!_

Instead of saying what really was on her mind, Helga gazed at him intently, smiled softly and whispered:

"I love you too, Arnold."

**The End**

* * *

**Song: Bottle it up - Sara Bareilles**

**This is it. Chapter 10. Thank you for reading my little drabbles, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Until the next time, **

**Melody of Perdition. **


End file.
